


In A Name

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: Spotlit Life [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-30
Updated: 2003-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name? Only the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Name

Daniel's in make-up when his phone rings. His assistant - also known as 'all-purpose errand-runner', or Janet - answers it. He listens with one ear, watches out of the corner of his eye, as he continues to be attacked with various life-threatening implements. She nods, explains that he's busy, nods again.

"Daniel," she says, "It's someone called Joel."

Daniel has to fight hard to keep a smile from breaking over his face. The name is formed from the same roots as 'Elijah', only reversed. They'd stumbled across that bit of information a while after they'd chosen the name, had been appropriately amused. "Ask him to hang on a minute," he says carefully. Good timing, as it turns out. Two minutes later, the make-up artist declares him free, admonishing him as always to be careful now.

He takes the mobile from Janet, lifts it to his ear. "Hey," he says casually, trying to hold back the foolish smile that still wants to escape as he trots towards the safety of his trailer. For a wonder, no one tries to intercept him.

"Hey yourself," Elijah's voice replies, and Daniel can hear his smile. "How's it going?"

"Oh, um, not bad," he says, looks around to make sure that no one's eavesdropping, intentionally or not. There are entirely too many people around, though, and he babbles for a while about the film and such until he makes it into his trailer and shuts the door behind him. "I miss you though," he says when he's safe.

"I miss you too," Elijah admits, sounding a little rueful. Daniel lets himself grin as the warmth of hearing that spreads through his chest. Elijah is older, after all, more experienced, a bigger star. It's always nice to know that he misses Daniel as much as Daniel misses him.

"How're you?" Daniel asks after a bit, after a long, comfortable moment where they're both happy to be speaking, to have been missed.

"I'm good," Elijah responds slowly, thoughtfully. "I'm very good. Just finished filming and, well. Thought you might like to know."

"Oh, great!" Daniel exclaims, and then blushes at how horribly desperate that sounds. It's been a very long shoot, and he hasn't seen Elijah in nine months, not since he started making his last film. Well, there had been that premiere a couple of months back, but they'd barely been able to sneak two kisses in the toilets, and they'd both been terrified that someone was going to catch them. He's an eighteen-year-old guy, after all, and he needs a little more than that to keep him going. Anyhow, the end of filming for one of them means a meeting, if only for a day.

"I was thinking, Dan," Elijah says, and there's a hint of caution in his voice. Daniel wants to interrupt - thinking what? - but knows better. "I thought that maybe, well. I might take a holiday." He can't possibly mean what Daniel thinks he does. "I could use a year out, and you know I've been wanting to spend time in England. And we could spend some more time together, once you're done with this one. If you don't mind." They've known each other for four years, been together for two, and there's still this strange cautiousness between them. But then, their time together hasn't exactly been plentiful.

"That would be perfect," Daniel replies quickly. "I can't wait." He can't. "When are you coming out?"

Elijah laughs now, with relief as well as amusement. "I need a couple of days to pack, but I'll call you when the flight's booked." They chat for a few more minutes, make tentative plans. Daniel can't stop thinking about having a whole year together. Time is the only luxury he can't afford now, and suddenly he feels rich.

Eventually there's a tap on the door, Janet reminding him he has to be on set soon.

"Got to go," he says reluctantly. "Talk to you soon."

"Sure. Love you," Elijah says easily.

"I know," Daniel replies. He doesn't like to say it on the phone, for some reason he can't explain. It feels wrong not to be looking into someone's eyes when he does.

"Tell me in a couple of days." The laughter is back in Elijah's voice. "Bye, Dan."

"Course. Bye."

A moment of hesitation before Elijah hangs up, and Daniel snaps the phone shut. He hands it to Janet as he leaves the trailer, and she asks him why he looks like the cat that's just got the cream. He grins a little wider, shakes his head. He can't possibly explain that he can already almost feel Elijah's touch.


End file.
